


Honor like a fountain

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Per la prima volta il fatto che quel prato riuscisse a sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa gli dette la nausea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _primavera_ @ [COWT #7](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt7/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Titolo da [questa macro](http://seriesofnonsequiturs.tumblr.com/post/13945316368/i-told-him-he-paused-again-and-then-continued) :’)

Da quando ne aveva memoria, quel prato era sempre stato in qualche modo uguale nonostante tutto. Era abbastanza lontano da dove abitava e aveva impiegato un po’ di tempo prima di accorgersi della sua esistenza.  
Era l’unico posto senza costruzioni della Colonia, ed era come se i suoi abitanti si fossero quasi dimenticati della sua esistenza. I fiori crescevano disordinati ma rigogliosi, come se fossero lì dall’inizio dei tempi, ancora prima della costruzione della Colonia stessa.

Dopo l’assassinio di Heero Yuy tutto era cambiato velocemente e, allo stesso tempo, era tornato a come era sempre stato. Il cibo che non bastava mai, qualche ragazzo incurante delle truppe dell’Alleanza che ogni tanto protestava contro la chiusura della frontiera che aveva deciso il consiglio, ogni cosa che sembrava immutabile e lui che avrebbe dovuto essere troppo piccolo per capire, ma che ascoltava ogni parola.

Quel grande prato sembrava non essere stato toccato da nulla. Ogni volta che si sedeva con un libro in mano e il rumore di qualche insetto nelle orecchie, sembrava che la fame smettesse per qualche istante di pungergli lo stomaco.

La prima volta che aveva baciato Meilan, era stato all’ombra dell’albero più alto di tutti. Lei era tutta rabbia e frasi più grandi della sua età, continuava a scuotere la testa e lanciargli insulti a mezza voce, e Wufei era senza parole. Aveva dimostrato la sua superiorità, che Meilan non era che una ragazzina arrogante, così tante volte, eppure lei continuava a stare in piedi davanti a lui, con lo sguardo così pungente da bucargli la fronte, come se stesse _comunque vincendo_.  
Wufei aveva dovuto aspettare la sua morte prima di capire che lei aveva ragione.

Era una calda mattina, in quel prato, lontano dalla città e dalle proteste sulla Colonia, eppure Wufei non aveva mai visto così tanta voglia di combattere prima di quel momento.  
E sapeva che quello che diceva non erano che sciocchezze, che una ragazza da sola non puo’ cambiare l’universo, non importa quanto forte fosse la sua volontà, ma l’aveva baciata comunque, lei che gli mordeva il labbro e gli graffiava il braccio, e lui che chiudeva gli occhi e pensava per un istante che forse un bacio poteva davvero cambiare il mondo. Che nonostante le sue sconfitte, Meilan in realtà era molto più forte di quello che pensava.

L’aveva presa in giro, quando lei gli aveva detto che doveva chiamarla Nataku.  
Erano di nuovo nel prato, l’odore dei fiori non era che un frammento di quello che l’anno dopo avrebbe sentito sulla Terra, ma la bellezza comunque toglieva il fiato.  
Meilan era in piedi contro il tronco, la pelle scoperta dalla maglietta alzata che si graffiava appena contro il legno, e il peso di Wufei che le rendeva difficile muoversi, gli mordeva la pelle delle spalle fino a lasciare un segno rosso.  
Le sue labbra si erano piegate appena, mentre le scostava la biancheria ed entrava dentro di lei con le dita, Meilan tutta tremiti e sospiri. “Il nome di un guerriero come Nataku non è adatto ad una sciocca ragazzina.”  
“Io sto combattendo anche ora.”  
Wufei si era morso le labbra, spingendosi ancora di più contro di lei, senza trovare altro con cui replicare se non cercare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Wufei era riuscito a tornare in quel prato solo mesi dopo la sua morte.  
Tutto era come lo ricordava, i fiori che ormai stavano appassendo, l’odore leggero dell’erba e il sottile rumore lontano degli insetti e, per un istante, Wufei fu investito dalla rabbia.  
Per quanto irrazionale fosse, come potevano quei fiori continuare a vivere quando era stata compiuta una tale ingiustizia? Come poteva Wufei guardarli ancora senza provare vergogna, quando aveva dovuto vedere Meilan morire prima di riuscire a smettere di essere debole?  
Per la prima volta il fatto che quel prato riuscisse a sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa gli dette la nausea.

Era tornato un’ultima volta in quel prato, dopo essere riuscito a scappare dalla Base Lunare.  
Si era seduto sull’erba bagnandosi i pantaloni e aveva strappato con una mano un piccolo fiorellino bianco, rigirandoselo tra le dita.  
Avrebbe voluto dire _non ero degno di essere tuo marito_ o _brucerei decine di questi prati per avere l’occasione di tornare indietro_ , oppure _non penso che sarei mai stato forte se non ti avessi incontrato_ , ma il mondo lontano da quei fiori era solo sangue e distruzione, e qualsiasi parola in quel momento sembrava fuori luogo.

Wufei sospira, lanciando un’occhiata dietro le finestre macchiate della sala mensa del quartiere generale dei Preventers, e Duo smette di parlare per un istante.  
Si volta quando sente il silenzio avvolgere il tavolo e lo sguardo dei suoi amici su di se.  
“I fiori stanno per sbocciare” dice, come se quelle parole spiegassero tutto.  
Quatre alza le spalle, “sì, ormai siamo in primavera,” ma Wufei si volta di nuovo, riportando l’attenzione verso il cortile del palazzo, senza sentire la sua risposta.


End file.
